Fatherly Instincts
by TeamHanyou
Summary: One-shot about Kenpachi and Yachiru's relationship, NOT A ROMACE cause that'd be gross and freaky. Basically, Yachiru goes on a river outing with Toshiro and Rangiku and ends up running into some very mean children, she experiances emotions she's never felt before, and needs kenny to come save her.


**Kenpachi's POV: **

I wonder where she is. Feels weird without her on my shoulder. Is she with Unohana? Nah. She would've told me. Or made me go. Hmph. Where the hell is she? Is she hurt? Nah, that cant be it, Yachiru's young but she can defend herself. Still, she worries me alot when she wanders off like this. Oh, theres the old man. Maybe he knows.  
"Master, have you seen Yachiru anywhere?" I ask him.  
"She went to the river just by Rukongai with Lutenant Matsumoto and Captin Hitsugaya" The river eh. Well. I should've remembered, she's been buggin me to take her there all week. I hope she aint mad at me for forgetting.  
"Thanks" I say whilst bowing my head in respect, and then jumping out'a the window and running towards the river. Flash step came in handy sometimes. Please dont be mad Yachiru.

**Yachiru's POV:**

Ohhhh everything looks so fun! What should i do first, should i push giggles in the river?! See if those things make her float?! That'd be funny. But its no fun without Kenny. He forgot i wanted to go, but he'll remember soon and come. Like he always does. I know he doesnt forget on purpose, he's just stupid is all! But i love him anyway!

"Hey Yachiru, dont go far, kay?" Shouted Big Boobs (Rangiku) from the over side of the field. They're all tired from the trip it seems, they're all lounging with the food under that big tree. Spikey dont look too happy. Oh well. Better answer Big Boobs before they explode.  
"I wont!" I yell happily whilst giggling. I hear laughing. Sounds like kids! Maybe they wanna play!  
"hahaahahahah" they're all laughing, sounds like fun!  
"Your it!" Oo! They're playing tag, i love this game! Me and Kenny play this all the time!  
"No your it!" This sounds like so much fun!  
I was right! It is kids, they look my age. I look at them and they all stop and stare at me. Why do they all look so disgusted? Oh well, just smile Yachiru. Its probably the soul reaper uniform.  
"Hello! My name's Yachiru, im the lutenant of squad 13 of the soul society soul reapers! Can i play with you?" I ask cheerfully, hopefully they'll let me.  
"EW, how weird is she?!" One girl yelled, weird, why?  
"I know right! What kid has bright pink hair, and carries round a huge sword?!" Another kid yelled. A boy this time. Am i that weird?  
"Your a freak!" Another boy yelled.  
I felt tears threatening to fall. I gotta go. I dont wanna be here anymore. Its not fun, it hurts! I want Kenny!  
KENNY!

**Kenpachi POV: **

Well. There they are. But still no Yachiru. But i can feel her spiritual pressure, so she cant be that far. Plus, theres bags and bags of hard candy here, so she definatly wont be far.  
"Hey, Rangiku! Wheres Yachiru?" I ask. Man she's got stupidly huge _  
"She went that way" She said pointing in the east direction. I nod and start running when i hear someone crying and lots of kids laughing. I cant hear Yachiru. Or can i.. is Yachiru.. Crying?  
**Yachiru POV:**

"STOP IT" I plead, it hurts. I dont like the emotions im feeling! I DONT LIKE THEM!  
"Your a freak, you dont get to tell us to stop!" one kid yelled.  
"Why would we play with you freak?!" A girl laughed.  
I dont like this. I want it to STOP!  
I feel someone.. Awefully farmilliar. KENNY!  
"Yeah you stupid Frea..." The boy stopped, which only ment one thing. I turn and see the one person i wanted to see there most. Kenny.

**Kenpachi POV: **

Little punk bastards. How dare they all pick on my little Yachiru like this. This must be aweful for her. She's never experienced emotions like this before, humiliation, hurt, sadness.. She's always been happy. I've always made sure of that.  
"Yachiru" I said .  
She turned towards me and i see something that i've never wanted to see on her. Ever. Tears.  
"Yachiru, who made you cry?" I asked. She pointed to the brats.  
"Well. You think this is tough? Nice? Smart? Do ya?!" I yell at the kids.

They all stutter. Trying to say "no" and "We were just playing" and one even had enough balls to say "get away". Hah. Well, i only have to say one thing.  
"Boo" i said. Bearly even moderate speaking volume. They all scatter away. Like dirty rats, back to their holes. Stupid kids. I turn my attention back to Yachiru.  
She's bowing to me. Ashamed. She's never let me see her cry before .  
"Stop bowing Yachiru. Your making me feel like the old man" I say, trying to lighten her mood alittle. It doesnt work.  
"Im so sorry Master Zaraki, for showing my weakness. For not standing up for myself" She sniffles. Master Zaraki? Poor kid. She really got it rough. I ruffle her hair. She looks up at me in confusion.  
"Yachiru, everyone encounters snot nosed brats in their lives, all's they want is your tears. You cant give em what they want, thats how they win. You gotta let your hurt and anger pass. Like a river over stone. Thats what my mother used to tell me before she died. But its also ok to cry. Doesnt always mean your weak. Everyone cries" I explain.  
smiles alittle then it drops when she asks me,  
"You'd never cry" I sigh and tell her,  
"i would if i lost you, Yachiru"  
she looks at me and does something im not prepared for, she hugs me. i hug her back, holding her up with one arm. Her voice goes back to normal, and she looks at me with bright eyes and chirps in her usual happy voice  
"We'll be together forever, right Kenny? I dont need friends cause i got you right Kenny? Your like my dad right Kenny?" I think about the last part for a second.. I am like her dad arent i? I pretty much adopted her as a baby. Looking at her and moving her to my shoulder, i simply smile and say  
"Sure are Yachiru" And i mean it. She is like a daughter to me. And if anyone hurts her, they'll pay.


End file.
